Of A Drunken Party
by AttentionDeficitDisorder
Summary: Neji goes to a party, his first, drinks, his first, plays a drinking game, his first, and accidently sleeps with someone, his first. Well, at least it wasn't Lee. ShikaNeji. T For safety. Oneshot.


Neji felt really ill. It was a really bad idea to have even turned up to that party, let alone be talked into drinking by an already drunk Naruto and a slightly intoxicated Kiba, both of which did not really have the right to comment on the lack of alcoholic beverage in his hands. Naruto had handed him a shot of Vodka, Neji trying to refuse and only giving in when Naruto said he'd trick Lee into drinking it. He had coughed and spluttered, the ice cold liquid sliding down his throat and burning him. It was as if someone had set a lighted match to his veins and he now had fire and not blood running through him.

It had all gone rather down hill after that. Neji couldn't remember how much he'd drank but it was somewhere between eight and twelve shots and he was starting to feel a little nauseous. Maybe, he thought, it was time to stop drinking. He felt like he'd reached an important decision and that he should tell someone about it. On strangely unsteady feet, he made his way over to the corner where everyone seemed to be and sat, not fell, down beside Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"I'm not drinking any more now."

There was silence from Sasuke, so he turned to Shikamaru, waiting for a reaction. When none came, he decided to repeat the statement. Maybe Shikamaru hadn't heard him.

"... I'm not drinking any more now, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru slowly turned to look at Neji, eyes wide.

"... Are you drunk?"

Now. That was an interesting question. Neji sure as hell was having trouble with his balance and probably his coherency, not to mention there was that burning feeling within him and the fog clouding his mind. Yes, he concluded. He probably was drunk.

"... I'm adjushting."

There was a second of silence from the Nara before he burst into guffaws, wiping tears from his eyes. Of all the reactions, that one was the most unexpected for Neji.

"Ahahh... You are drunk. That's hilarious. How much have you had? Half a shot?"

Neji did his best to glare, but the light caught Shikamaru's earring and made him loose his concentration for a moment as it glittered.

"... Uhh... Ten shotsh?"

Shikamaru was sniggering slightly as Naruto suddenly lurched to his feet, a bottle appearing out of nowhere.

"SHPIN THE BOTTLE! WHO'SH IN?"

No-one moved. Neji shrugged to himself. They were all sitting in a circle anyway.

"GOOD! EVERYONE'SH PLAYING!"

Naruto sat down heavily again, placed the bottle in the middle and spun it. It landed on Sakura. She giggled, took the bottle and a sip of the sake inside.

"Truth!"

Naruto grinned, leaning forward.

"Will you go out with me, Shakura-chan?!"

"Never!"

Naruto's face fell and Sakura span the bottle, Shikamaru rolling his eyes as it landed on him, taking a sip.

"Truth."

"... Um... Have you ever dated slash are you dating Ino?"

Shikamaru laughed.

"No way in hell. Girls are way too troublesome."

He span the bottle, Kiba launching himself foward and taking a large gulp.

"Dare, baby!"

"... I dare you to go and kiss Hinata."

"Wha-a-t?! She's like a sister, man!"

"Tch. Well forfit."

"... And if I do?"

"Kiss Shino."

Kiba went bright red, stuttering angriliy for a while before leaning over and pressing his lips to Hinata's, who went bright red, collapsed and had to be moved to a different room. An embarrased and glowering Kiba stormed back through and span the bottle, eyes lighting up as it landed on the unsuspecting Hyuuga.

"Oi, pretty-boy. Truth or dare?"

Neji glared. Pretty-boy?! What the hell was that meant to mean! Well, picking truth was the girl option, so dare it was.

"Dare," he said, taking a sip.

Kiba smirked, threw an unreadable glance to Shikamaru and chuckled.

"Kiss Shikamaru."

Neji blinked.

"What? Shikamaru'sh a guy."

Kiba smirked and shrugged.

"Then forfit."

"Which ish?"

"You gotta go kiss Lee."

There was a silence. Neji should never have sat down. Through his ever handy Byakugan, he could see an equally shocked looking Shikamaru to his right. The alcohol was not letting him think clearly. He sighed, worrying his lip. Which was the lesser of the two evils?

... Shikamaru. He didn't really know him, there would be no embarrasment the day after and he was better than Lee. With a resigned sigh he leaned towards Shikamaru and pressed his lips to his, leaning back and refusing to acknowladge the fact that he'd just wished it had lasted a little longer.

As the game progressed, everyone became more and more drunk, getting through three bottles of Sake. It seemed that everyone had decided that he and Shikamaru would have to do various dares of a slightly less than innocent manner, but by then Neji really was too far gone to complain.

The opposite, actually. Even if it was all a large blur.

Neji groaned, the light shining in his eyes. Which was odd, seeing as his window was nowhere near the bed and it was impossible for the light to bend in that way. He shifted onto his side and winced, a burning pain shooting up his back. He froze. What the...? His hand clenched in the sheet. A sheet which did not belong to him.

... A window in the wrong place, someone else's sheet and... A pain. There.

If there was ever a moment Neji wished he had not had to live through, this was it. With a huge feeling of doom settling in his stomach, he slowly opened his eyes; blinking in the sunlight.

Dark brown hair. Earrings.

"... Shi... Kamaru?"

"... This is so, so troublesome."

"... I need painkillers. Now."


End file.
